


you're so cool (cool me down)

by littlefirewriting



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, help me, i love them, if you squint it alludes to akira being yusuke's muse, just soft stuff, neither of them know how to actually flirt, yusuke is cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirewriting/pseuds/littlefirewriting
Summary: akira has a fever, yusuke has cold hands.





	you're so cool (cool me down)

It’s like being in a sauna, on the hottest day of the summer, wrapped in at least three blankets and a scarf. Akira has never been one to shy away from warmth, usually seeking it out more often than not, but. .

Right now, he’d give just about anything to bury himself in a pile of snow. Surely, being behind Leblanc’s front counter while handling hot coffee and curry was no help to his predicament, but duty calls. Sojiro tosses him the occasional worried glance, like he’s suspicious of the boy’s condition but not enough to sentence him to bed-rest. They work in their usual silence, save for Akira’s short replies to the orders of his customers, and the drone of some tired newscaster on TV. Akira finds himself zoning into the broadcast, watching with a low level of awareness. Picking up the occasional phrase, mostly just staring at the picture before him until the shop bell rings and forces him back to reality. A quick glance out of the corner of his eye makes his head spin, tiny specks of dark clouding the scene before him. It isn’t odd for his friends to show up unannounced, especially Yusuke, and he begins preparing the blend he recalls the other boy enjoying. 

Yusuke nestles into an empty booth, and Akira can hear the familiar shuffle of him digging out a sketchbook and plopping it onto the wooden surface before searching for a pencil. Silence continues to reign until Akira has two ceramic mugs filled, quirking a questioning brow towards Sojiro. He’s waved away almost immediately, and he allows himself to slide into the seat across from the artist at work. The sound of saucer and mug being set down is enough to prompt Yusuke to look up, eyes settling on the drinks first before travelling to Akira. A slight inclination of his head is all the thanks Akira needs, the tiniest smile settling onto his lips as he reaches up to push his glasses out of the way, palms pressing into his eyes as he attempts to rub the exhaustion out of them. If only that truly worked, he thinks, for either of the occupants at the table. Yusuke has enough trouble sleeping without the added caffeine, and sometimes Akira wonders if he should be cutting off his supply every once in a while, for his own sake.

Then again, it keeps him coming around more often, and lord knows Akira enjoys that.

“Is that the same sketch from last time?” 

They both look at the drawing in question, Akira mushing his face into his palm and leaning over it. Lines flow across the paper, making up the form of whatever has been catching Yusuke’s eye for the last few times he’s found himself holed up at Leblanc. The artist gives a quick nod, picking up his drink to sip at it. His eyes are averted now, towards the wall.

“I needed to change a few things, and being here always helps me see more clearly,” his tone borders on fond at the end, finally looking back at Akira. Akira thinks the lines might be starting to take the shape of himself - of Joker, heading into battle, and another smile tugs at his lips before he can think to cover it. He’s not sure if it’s the fever or the sentiment causing his face to feel even hotter than before, but the hue of his skin is enough to cause his companion to derail his train of thought, fondness morphing into concern.

“Are you feeling alright?” A hand lifts from the table, seemingly before Yusuke even though about what he was doing. The boy looks a bit startled with himself as he leans across the table, fingers pushing dark hair away from Akira’s forehead. His lips pull downward, fingers laying flat across his leaders forehead. Yusuke’s hands are cold, and Akira finds himself wondering if that has anything to do with the powers of his Persona, or if the boy just has poor circulation. Either way, it’s like a breath of fresh air, and he can’t help but lean into the touch, eyes slipping shut. Yusuke huffs a laugh, his free hand coming to rest on Akira’s cheek.

“I’m going to assume that you’re well aware that you’re burning up, right? In that case. . .”

Yusuke abandons the drinks, hands pulling away as he slides out of the booth. Akira opens his eyes once more, disappointment settling into his chest until Yusuke offers his hand. A gesture that poses a question, even though Yusuke’s expression makes it seem like more of a demand. His brow is drawn down in an attempt of intimidating him into resting, though Akira finds his dedication more endearing than anything. He takes his hand and rises from his seat, wobbling a little as another wave of dizziness comes over him. 

A hand rests against his back then, steadying him as well as guiding him towards the stairs. The pair makes it up in one piece, Akira flopping face first onto his mattress, apron still tied behind his waist. He groans when he feels the frames of his glasses dig into the bridge of his nose, and rolls onto his back instead. Yusuke takes a seat next to him, plucking the frames from his face and hanging them from the collar of his uniform shirt. Blue eyes scan around the attic, and his knees come to tuck against his chest. 

“If you had an air conditioner, you’d feel a lot better,” he teases, reclining his head against the wall behind him. Akira sits up now, laughing quietly as he recalls their old conversation. He speaks without thinking, for once, untying the apron as tossing it aside.

“Then I guess I’ll be the one to strip this time, huh?” 

Immediately, Akira tries to think of some explanation to his words, maybe some sort of fever delirium, but he knows Yusuke isn’t dumb enough to buy that. He’s been suggestive to the other before, enough that Yusuke doesn’t seem to mind the spontaneous flirting. Especially when he simply goes along with it, as he does now.

“If that would make you feel better, I don’t see why not,” the artist shrugs. Akira weighs his options, and decides that heat stroke isn’t quite worth it. 

Ditching his shirt and swapping his pants for a loose pair of shorts, Akira finds himself settling back into his bed with Yusuke still balled up at the foot of the mattress. His glasses still hang off the collar of his shirt, and Akira sits up as if he means to take them back, instead tugging Yusuke down to fully lay with him. One cold hand falls awkwardly across Akira’s chest, hesitating before deciding to properly lay across his body. Akira curls into Yusuke’s side, exhaustion finally completely flooding his body. 

Eventually, he goes still in Yusuke’s arms, breathing even as he rests. Yusuke slowly moves to place the boy’s glasses to the side. When he turns back to Akira’s sleeping face, he considers that it might rival the thief’s smile. Resigning himself to a nap as well, he gently threads his fingers through the back of Akira’s hair, and rests his chin atop his head. The sound of Akira’s breathing lulls him to sleep, the last thought on his mind being that he wouldn’t mind if he got sick from this proximity, if it meant that he could hold Akira this close even longer.

**Author's Note:**

> stan shukita
> 
> this is really short and rushed but i wanted to get the idea out before i lost it
> 
> @gendices on twitter!


End file.
